The Adeventures of YoungPool (and Young Justice)
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Project Mercenary was the Light's ultimate attempt at creating their own personal assassin that would match Deathstroke. However, what they failed to realize is that just because he is a clone, does not make him an exact copy. He's now got one goal: find Deathstroke. And he'll do anything to achieve that goal. Even if it means joining a team of super heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Totally Original Origin Story

"Doctor, could you please explain what I am looking at?"

When Lex Luthor had been called up to the CADMUS laboratory, he had been expecting to see the latest advances in the newest project. What he had not been expecting was to see was right in front of him.

"Well you see sir," the lead scientist, Doctor Desmond, begun, "this is result of Project Mercenary."

Project Mercenary, a goal created by the Light in the attempt to create a clone of the greatest mercenary on the planet, Deathstroke. If successful, then the Light would have a personal assassin that would not require payment and would follow all their orders to the tee. However…

"Then do explain why I see a misshapen baby in place of my future assassin?"

All Lex saw in front of him was a giggling, scarred, and hideous baby floating in a tube.

"Do you realize how difficult it was to retrieve a DNA sample from Deathstroke Doctor?" Luthor asked in a cold tone.

"I would imagine it would be very difficult," the scientist replied back.

"At least you are smart enough to understand that much," the bald headed man said without even looking at the other man. "But you have yet to answer my previous question: why is the subject so…scarred?"

"That would be due to the cloning process," Desmond said, "As we began to use the DNA samples you so graciously donated to us, we attempted to create several clones. However, each one quickly died and the only remaining one was, well, this one. And after several analysis, we have discovered that the subject possesses exactly 34 cancerous tumors."

"Kill it immediately." With that amount of tumors in it, the 'child' wouldn't even live to see its first birthday. Besides, might as well be…what's the word…merciful. Another failed project. He'd have to contact his colleagues and inform them of this and begin planning the next project.

"We tried sir."

At those words, Luthor paused. Looking at the man for the first time since they began to talk, the business man said, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Before you arrived, we had already attempted to smother it. However, a few moments later, the child began to cry. We then tried breaking its neck, but it continued to cry. Finally, we shot it three times: one in the head, one in the heart, and one in the throat. The result, it continued to cry."

"You…couldn't kill it?" the bald headed man asked as he looked back at the child who had now fallen asleep. "Could it possess some kind of healing factor?"

Desmond nodded at the question. "It could quite possibly be that sir," he answered, "Deathstroke himself does possess a healing factor, so it would not be unreasonable to believe that his clone would have it as well. The only issue is that I do not believe that this healing factor is the same as its original. In fact, I believe that it is much stronger and more capable."

For the first time since seeing the child, Luthor's eyes filled with intrigue. A personal assassin that is not only the clone of the world's greatest assassin, but also one that is more than likely completely invincible. He and his comrades could not pass up this kind of chance.

"I want you to focus on bringing up this one," the business man said, his eyes never leaving the sleeping infant.

"Yes sir," Desmond replied back.

"I want it to be well versed in all types of guns and weaponry. Swords, knives, revolvers, submachine, everything."

"Yes sir."

"I will contact the other members and ask them to lend their assistance." Luthor then placed his hand on the tank. As if it knew, the infant opened its eyes and observed the man in front of it. The bald man merely stared back, but he did so with a calculated smile. "You will be the greatest weapon for the Light." With those final words, Luthor turned away from the tube and walked away, Doctor Desmond following close behind him. The two men continued to talk as they left the area (or more like Luthor talked and the scientist nodded). But, to their unknowingness, the scarred infant watched them leave. It specifically looked at the bald man that smiled at it.

 **Project Mercenary, Five Years In:**

"Again."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a white tiled room, a small boy was strapped onto a chair. Attached to his hands were jumper cables that ran to the wall in front of him. As well as the jumper cables, two wires, originating from the same wall, were connected to the chair the boy sat on.

On the other side of the wall was a room filled with several individuals. Most of them sat at the control panel that operated many of the functions in the room in front of them. However, the boy did not know this as the window that allowed the people to see into the room was tinted so only they could see in and he could not see them.

"Once more."

A scientist pushed one of the buttons in front of him, allowing electricity to flow through the wires and electrocute the boy. The crackle of the electricity was overridden by the ear piercing screams of the boy in pain. Thankfully, the control room was able to block out a lot of the noise.

"As you can see Mr. Luthor, Project Mercenary is able to survive several fatal electric shocks that are not uncommon in an average electric chair," Desmond said in a proud manner.

Standing next to him, watching the young boy continuously get shocked, was indeed Lex Luthor. It had been a few years since he had informed the other members of the current project. At first, they had been unhappy that he had made a decision without their word in the matter. However, their complaints were subdued when he listed the potential pros this future mercenary would give them.

They agreed, but on the condition that most of the supervising would be done by him He would receive help on the matter if he required certain resources that only one of them possessed, but for the most part, he was Luthor's responsibility.

In the span of five years, he watched the young boy gets punched, shot at, corroded, and even set on fire. And each time this happened, his body healed to the point where it looked as if he never got hurt at all. Only one thing had remained the same since he first laid eyes on the boy.

"How come his scars do not heal?"

Indeed, in five years, the boy's scarred body had yet to heal and look normal. For five long years the boy looked like a pizza that had been nuked and freeze dried.

Desmond was quick to reply, "We believe that has to be due to his healing factor."

Luthor's eyebrow furrowed as he heard this. "His healing factor is the cause?"

"Yes sir. We believe that his healing factor is killing the cancer cells as fast as the cells are reproducing. This in turn causes his body to look misshapen and scarred."

"But does it interfere with his capabilities at all?" the business man asked coolly.

"As far as we can tell, no," the lead scientist replied, "We had him run ten kilometers and he was not tired by the end of it."

The small smile he was famous for grew upon on his face as Luthor said, "Excellent." He then watched as one of the scientist reached hesitantly to push the button once more. "Stop," he commanded, causing her to do so. She looked back at the bald headed man in confusion and a little in relief as he walked slowly to the control panel. Luthor then looked down at the console before asking, "What is the highest your machine can produce?"

"A-about 50,000 watts sir," she replied.

The business man smiled as he heard this. "Do it then."

The scientist's eyes widened as she heard this. He wanted to pump 50,000 watts into the child? Sure, he would heal from it, but still, to do such an act is horrendous.

Desmond was quick to notice his subordinate's lack of action as he said, "Doctor Spence, Mr. Luthor gave you an order. I suggest you follow through." His words were cold and harsh, and enough to make the point clear. Nodding, Spence reached for the dial and cranked the output to the highest setting before pushing the button.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

If the boy's screams did not penetrate the nearly sound protective room before, they did now. Everyone in the room watched as the room shake and rock his head around while he screamed in agony. Smoke began to pour of his body and his skin turned charred up.

Luthor then raised his hand to signal for the scientist to cease the electricity flow. If anyone was paying attention to her, they would notice that Doctor Spence was far too quick to stop the machine than one normally would.

Even as the flow stopped, the screams did not. Sure, they lowered in volume to whimpers and whines, but the noise was still there. The boy's skin was black due to the charring and it looked as if some of his body had melted from the heat radiating from the electricity. However, in a manner of seconds, his body once again healed and looked as good as new. This did not stop him from wheezing and coughing violently, spit failing to come out with his mouth so dry.

Luthor's smirk remained as he watched the result. "Excellent," he said, "But his near melted body made me think of something. I want you to heat the room up hot enough to where his body begins to melt." The horrified look on Spence's face was enough to tell how she felt about that.

However…

"As you wish sir."

Desmond reached over and pushed a couple of buttons and stood back. The group then watched as the room in front of them heat up and the boy's body turned to liquid, once again starting the screams.

Spence wanted to throw up, Desmond was observing the subject with a cold stare, and Luthor watched with such intrigue. He truly did enjoy this child's existence.

 **Project Mercenary, 12 Years In:**

Walking through a small corridor was a group of five dressed in black. In their hands were several different types of armaments; knives, guns, swords, daggers, etc. As the group carefully progressed through the dimly lit corridor, they were huddled together and moved their heads like they were on a swivel. From their actions alone, it would seem that they were after something.

However, something was after them.

Before they could even react, one member of the group was quickly pulled up and away from their comrades. As soon as they realized what had happened, the blood curling scream of the individual rang in their ears. The very next moment after the screams ended, a body landed in the middle of the group. With one look alone, everyone could tell that this was their comrade. Though it was hard to tell how he had been killed. Not only was their throat slit, but several punctures were made in their chest. And there looked to be a blade wound in the top of his forehead.

As they looked at the body, a figure sneaked behind the black dressed person closest to the shadows. They covered the individual's mouth and dragged them into the shadows, muffling their screams.

The rest of the group immediately noticed another one of their comrades missing and huddled together once more, their backs together and their eyes watching every square inch of the corridor.

Suddenly, another something rolled right towards the group. Cautiously, the one closest reached down and picked it up to look at it. What was in their hand was the head of another of their comrades.

Then, a gunshot was heard and blood spurted onto the head holding individual's back. Quickly looking behind their shoulder, they watched as one of the only two other people besides them fall backwards with a small hole in the middle of their forehead. Turning around, the last two of the group watched as a scarred boy, wearing nothing but pants, ran towards them with two katanas in his hands.

Realizing that the best option was not to fight, the two turn tailed and ran. The boy simply gave chase after them, stepping over the dead bodies with a look of indifference.

As they ran, one of the last two turned around and began to fire from their submachine gun. As the bullets made contact with the boy, his body jolted with every shot. Eventually, he fell over, riddled with holes that leaked out crimson colored blood. The one holding the gun looked at their comrade before giving thumbs up.

Blood then sprayed on the one being given the thumbs up as they watched their last comrade be impaled by a thrown katana. Looking quickly to the boy chasing them, they saw how he was on his knees and his arm was in a position that looked like he had just thrown something. And from the blood on them and the katana now lodged in their comrade's chest, they could support that theory.

The last individual dressed in black began to run away from the boy once more, with her pursuer resuming his chase, whilst grabbing his weapon as he passed the dead body.

Before the two knew it, the boy and person in black were in an open room that was nothing more than a dead end. Realizing their only option, the surviving member of their team raised their weapons, two sais, and took a stance. Seeing this, the boy took his own stance, raising his katanas up before charging in.

Once he was in range, he swung one of his weapons horizontally. The black dressed person parried this with their sai before jumping back. This action led the boy to try and close the distance between them, his weapons pointed forward to impale his opponent.

But once he was close enough, his foe simple jumped over him, while also stabbing their sais into his shoulder blades quickly. When they landed, they delivered a high kick to the boy's face, throwing him off guard, and allowing them the opportunity to strike.

The individual kicked the boy's back before grabbing onto their weapon, ripping them out and stabbing them right through the back of the boy's head. Retracting her sais, the person then kicked him once more, sending the boy crashing to the ground.

However, the black dressed person was not given a moment to breath as the boy flipped onto his back and jumped back onto his feet. The two holes in his head were immediately gone. He then raised his weapons once more and charged. The sai wielding person charged forward to meet their opponent. The two then met in the middle. Their weapons locked together as the boy's katanas were caught by the guards of the black wearing person's sais.

A contest of the strength then began as both tried to overpower the other. The black wearing person, however, was on the losing side of things as the boy constantly pushed forward with his weapons, causing the individual to fall to a knee. The blades of the boy's weapons were inching ever closer the persons face…

"Stop."

At the sound of that one word, the lights came on, illuminating the room. The boy, while not changing his position, did indeed stop the pressure on his opponent. He then looked up to see the familiar face of the bald headed man that watched over him.

"As much fun as it was watching you slaughter almost every one of them, I promised to at least return one assassin back to the league not in a body bag."

Knowing full well what the man said, the boy stepped back and allowed his opponent to stand up. His eyes then went up and down the person in front of him. Finally, he said, "So, just so you know, I purposely didn't kill you."

The lone survivor looked at her former opponent before shooting back, "Oh really? You left me alive on purpose?"

"Well, yeah. If there was anything that I was willingly going to let happen, it was to let a girl kick my ass," the scarred boy said, a cheeky smile adorning his messed up face.

The person chuckled as she heard this. They then pulled off the black mask that covered their face, revealing them to indeed be a young girl. Judging from her appearance alone, she looked to be about two years older, sporting thick black hair and olive green eyes. Her expression was nothing less than intrigued as she walked over to the boy in front of her. "And how did you know that I wasn't another guy? Those outfits don't exactly show off a girl's fine points."

"Simple," the no haired boy began, "the voices in my head said so."

This one statement through the girl for a loop as she asked, "The…voices?"

The boy smiled cheerfully as she asked this. "Yep," he replied, "They tipped me off that the only girl among the group was you and that killing you was both bad and not the best way to get it on."

The black haired simple stared at the boy before laughing. Once her laughs subsided to giggles, she smiled at the boy, "I like you. You are definitely more fun than most guys I kill. Besides…" She then turned around and walked away, before turning around and flashing him a flirty smile, "You couldn't kill me if you tried. Not to mention, I'm out of your league."

Crossing his arms, the boy nodded his head and shot her a smile of his own. "Oh, it is so on! The race to beat you and to hit that!"

High above, watching the two, Lex Luthor thought upon the simulation from earlier. While this proved that Project Mercenary was indeed a formidable opponent in combat, his one on one fight with the final assassin proved that there was still those above him. And he knew that this girl was nowhere near as skilled as Deathstroke is. And the fact that the boy was on a more level ground with the girl proved that more training was required. 'I'll have to ask Ra's if he could send a bit more men…as well as have this one as a helper. She might be able to keep him in line.' Luthor's smile grew as this thought roamed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wise Ass Years

**Project Mercenary, 15 Years In:**

"Fire!"

The loud bangs of bullets firing from a pistol filled the room. Currently, the boy known simply as Project Mercenary was holding participating in his usual gun training. Today it was pistols and they were having him shoot moving targets, some that were shaped as humans and others just normal paper targets. Each shot fired from the weapon hit the targets spot on, whether it be a bullseye or a headshot.

Watching from the other room was Luthor and Desmond. The latter of the two looked on with a smile on his face while the former wore an impassive expression.

"As you can see Mr. Luthor, Project Mercenary's overall skill with most weapons is simply phenomenal. Most soldiers do not possess the accuracy average that this one does," Desmond spoke proudly, as if the scientist was responsible for all the skills the boy now possessed.

The bald headed was barely listening to the man ramble on. He knew that Desmond was full of shit. But his mind was full of scientific knowledge that was not found in many these days. He knew that Project Mercenary was becoming a highly skilled individual. He attributed to two reasons: the first would be the constant training and teaching that the boy had been receiving nonstop for the past 15 years. The second reason had to be because the boy was a clone of Deathstroke. The natural killer instinct and skill he possessed was found very much in the world's greatest assassin.

In a way, Project Mercenary was the ideal result of an individual that is created through both Nature and Nurture.

But Luthor was not interested in what he was seeing at the moment. "Any trained soldier can handle a pistol one handed and make his mark."

The scientist next to him nodded while saying, "That is very true Mr. Luthor. That is why I believe a show of two handed proficiency needs to be showed." Desmond then reached down and pressed a button attached to a microphone, before speaking into said microphone, "Project Mercenary, please move onto to the two handed program."

The scarred boy turned the glass window and simply nodded before picking up another pistol off the table. He then loaded it with the magazine before reloading his first pistol. Once more, the targets started to move all over the room. However, as soon as the program started, bullets began to fly through the air. Unlike the one handed exercise, the boy know possessed two weapons, making the program in a way easier as he did not have to aim with one gun for every target. The boy could simply shoot two targets at a time. What more, like the previous trial, each shot was a direct hit.

By the time all the targets had been shot, bullet cartridges were rolling around at the boy's feet. Without saying anything, the boy began to reload both pistols.

Now Luthor was impressed. Not only did the boy shoot all his targets, not once did he reload. That might be akin to having two pistols, but still, in a gun fight, killing your opponent before you have to reload is a necessity.

Whether or not it was showing on his face, Desmond picked up on the business man's delight. "As you can see, with one pistol, the results are good. But with two pistols on hand, Project Mercenary becomes something more like his 'father'."

"Indeed," Luthor replied back coolly, his voice not betraying his emotions. This kind of skill could only be seen in a few individuals, and one of them certainly was Slade Wilson. The business man then walked towards the door connecting the gun range and the room the two was in before placing his hand on the scanner. Once the door was opened, Luthor walked in and began to head to the young boy.

As Desmond saw this, his eyes widened. "Mr. Luthor, please wait!" He rushed out the room to catch up to Luthor. "Please don't go near Project Mercenary while he has guns! We have no idea what he would do!"

But Luthor ignore these warnings and continued towards the boy, clapping his hands slowly as he was closer. The boy, hearing the claps turned around and watched the bald head man walk towards him. After he was about a few feet away from the boy, Luthor stopped walking and looked down at the boy in front of him. For a couple of seconds, the two individuals observed each other.

If Luthor had to think about it, this was the closest he had been near the boy since meeting the child that floated in a tube fifteen years ago. But he smiled and acted as if he had been close to the boy for all these years. With his hands behind his back, Luthor said, "I am certainly impressed by your skills thus far Project Mercenary."

"…" The scarred boy did not reply or speak back to his 'creator' and benefactor. He only looked at the man in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow, Luthor continued to speak, "I can see that none of our time and resources has gone to waste with you."

Once more, the clone did not say anything. The only thing he did was give the man a tilted head of confusion, as if to say he had no idea what the man was speaking of."

Now, Luthor was getting frustrated. He knew the boy could speak. He had heard him speak before, specifically to one of the members of League of Assassins (he refused to call it the Shadows, because that was just stupid), so why was he now suddenly mute. Sighing, the business man tried to reign in his temper before saying, "I am allowing you to speak, so it would be very much appreciative if you would-"

"Why am I called that?"

Both Luthor and Desmond were taken aback by the scarred boy's words. The fact that he even said anything to them was surprising, but the fact that he asked something like this shocked them.

Regaining his composure, Luthor asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you just call me Project Mercenary?" the boy asked in true confusion, "I mean, that is just the name of the program I am a part of, so why don't I have a name?"

Desmond was the first to speak up, "Project Mercenary, Mr. Luthor has neither the time nor the responsibility to answer that question. Your purpose is not to ask those kinds of-"

"If I want the opinion of a poor man's Baxter Stockman, I'll you doc," was the quick reply from the boy who did not even spare the doctor a sparing glance as he said this.

This statement alone caused the scientist to sputter and try to come up with a response to the rude words of the clone.

Luthor on the other was amused. It was obvious the clone was beginning to develop a personality far away from his origin's own. But this was something a bit different than what he expected. "Baxter…Stockman?"

"Yeah," the clone replied back quickly, "You know that scientist the evil villain keeps employing and taking body parts from every time he fails. Or the one that becomes some sort of human monster hybrid, sort of like Goldblum's movie, only better." He then stopped for a second before his facial expression changed from joy to pondering. "Well it's true. Not my fault the guy can barely act for shit."

Now Luthor had no idea what the clone was doing or even saying. But, he knew that this was going to be constantly brought up and he would be bugged every time he came to observe the project, so the best option was to snip it in the bud quickly. Smiling as kindly as he could, Luthor said, "My boy, you do indeed have a name."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well," the boy said, tapping his foot and crossing his arms expectantly, "I'm waiting."

Before he even really thought about it, Luthor already had a name in mind for the clone. "Wade," he began, "Your name is Wade Wilson."

"Wade…Wilson…" the boy said, letting the words flow off his tongue, as if to see how the words sound to him.

"Yes, Wade Wilson," the business man continued, "You are Wade Wilson of Project Mercenary."

"Not a bad name Luthy!" the clone replied jubilantly.

"…Luthy?" Luthor asked while he furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, doc here calls you 'Mr. Luthor', but I really can't say something that long, so I think you are best known as Luthy!"

The bald headed man mustered all the strength he could to prevent his eyebrow from twitching. Being called 'Luthy' reminded him of a certain insane clown in Gotham. Though if he had to say, this boy was much more sane than that lunatic. But still, he did not like being called 'Luthy'. But, he would play along. After all, if you want to control a child, you let them play their games. So, all Luthor did was smile before turning around and head for the door. However, before he left the gun range, he looked at the newly named Wade and said, "Do keep up the good work…Wade." With that final statement, Luthor left the room, with Desmond following behind him, muttering to himself as he did so.

As soon as they were out of sight of the clone, Luthor turned towards the scientist, sending him a cold look as he did so. "Would mind explaining why he is so outspoken Doctor?"

Shrinking under the glare that was second only to the Dark Knight's own glare, Desmond said, "W-well, you see sir, these past few years, Project Mercenary has been developing a personality that is bit too…rebellious. We fear that in a couple more, he will become too uncontrollable. What you saw just now was him being passive. He sometimes hits and even bites most people who stands that close to him or even touch him. And there was the fact that he had guns in his hands. That was what I was trying to warn you about. He is becoming…too unpredictable."

Luthor rubbed his chin in thought as he heard this. As he did this, a smirk appeared on his face. "Perhaps that is not all bad."

"What?" the scientist asked completely stupefied at what he just heard.

"Think about it doctor, if he becomes unpredictable, just think about how he fares against his opponents, especially one such as Deathstroke, who can predict one's next move. If…Wade becomes unpredictable in battle, his chances of success only increase."

"But…how would you be able to control him?"

"That is for you to figure out doctor. And do be warned," Luthor said, his voice turning cold as he loomed over the man, "If he cannot be controlled, then perhaps I will listen and do just what this 'villain' did to this Baxter Stockman. Understood?" His answer came in the form of a meek headshake. "Excellent. Do keep up the good work doctor. If you excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Luthor then turned around and began to walk away from the scientist.

As he watched the bald headed man leave, Desmond merely scowled at the man. 'One day Luthor,' he thought angrily, 'Once I finish the Blockbuster formula…then we will see who is Stockman-damn it! Now I'm saying it! I don't even know who that is!' Shaking his head in frustration, the scientist turned and walked in the opposite direction that Luthor walked, muttering to himself as he did so.

 **Project Mercenary, 16 Years In:**

"Say it."

"NEVER!"

"Just say it Wade."

"ONLY WHEN YOU KISS MY ASS!"

"I can stay here all day."

"SO CAN I!"

The assassin known as Chesire, real name Jade Nguyen, smirked as she watched the scarred boy struggle below her. Since they had first met in the brutal stealth killing exercise four years ago, she had been called in several times to help teach the clone more about hand to hand combat as well as other fighting skills. It made sense seeing as she was one of the Leagues' very best assassins; the only one better than her was… _that man_. The black haired girl scowled at the very thought of that man. Every time she thought he was out of her life, BAM, he's right there. But that was not what was important. What was important was savoring just how helpless the scarred boy was at the moment.

Currently, she was on top of him, with the clone lying on his face, while she held one of his arms up and prevented him from getting up. His other arm was flying all over the place, trying to grab her and get her off. However, she positioned herself in a spot where he could not reach her. Watching how desperately Wade tried to turn the tables on her reminded her of a mouse trying to get away from underneath a cat's paw. It was glorious.

Deciding to pile on the pressure, Chesire cranked the boy's arm, forcing the boy to scream out a little in pain. "Oh, does that hurt Wade? Maybe if you give up, I'll kiss it better."

After a few seconds of banging his head on the metal floor, the scarred boy cried out, "ALL RIGHT, UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Hearing the sounds of surrender, the assassin released her prey and got off him. The clone turned over to his butt and quickly cradled his arm and whimpered in pain. Chesire only rolled her eyes at this action. "Grow up Wade; you have suffered way worse than a hurt arm."

The boy looked up at the girl and glared at her before saying, "Yeah, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I'm not totally numb to all kinds of pain."

The girl merely shrugged at this statement. "Well maybe if you spent more time concentrating on the fight and not talking, you wouldn't be in this mess."

As he heard this, Wade began to chuckle to himself. "Oh, I was concentrating; just not on the fight."

Furrowing an eyebrow in interest, Chesire asked, "Oh, then what were you concentrating on?"

"Getting these!" the boy exclaimed, holding up a piece of clothing. Judging from the looks of it, it was a black lacy pair of panties. But where did he-

Her hand immediately went to her crotch and she began to pat before giving the smirking boy a deadpan stare. "How did you even get those-"

"Trade secret Jade!" the boy shouted jubilantly as he proceeded to put the article of clothing on his head like a hat.

While looking not at all amused by the clone's actions, on the inside, Chesire was smirking. The fact that he had spent more time focusing on a way to remove her panties without her knowing, while stupid, is rather impressive. If he only put that kind of thought and effort into his fighting, he'd be good and near unstoppable. Well, not unstoppable really, more like he would be one of the best. But, that was neither here nor there.

"Can I keep these?" Wade asked innocently while he pointed to the clothing on his head.

Shaking her head, the black haired girl walked over to the boy and yanked the panties off his head and proceeded to pocket them. Thankfully, she was wearing pants, so it was not an issue. Once she returned to HG, she would put them back on.

"Party pooper."

"Their mine so it's not really a party."

"What if there was cake?"

"Do you have cake?"

"No…the scientist say I am not allowed to eat cake. Makes me all crazy."

"More than you already are?"

 **This why I like her. She gets us!**

 _Yes, but there is also the issue of whether or not we end on the same side or if she sees us in a romantic way._

"Guys, we are trying to have a moment here!" Wade shouted to the air, looking annoyed as he did so.

 _Hey, we are just trying to help._

 **Yeah, not like you're gonna get anything in your pants for a while with your situation!**

"The voices and you arguing again?"

"Yep."

"What about this time?"

"Whether or not we are gonna hook up."

In the four years that she has known the boy, Chesire had come to learn that the boy possessed voices in his head. Now while most people would be creeped out by this, the black haired girl could honestly not care about this fact. She was not exactly the essence of sane herself, but then again, she did not talk to herself. Plus, it was funny watching him react when he spoke with his voices. The only thing she wished was that she could hear the other end of the conversation.

Lying on her back, Chesire looked up at the wall before saying, "I'm sure you've heard."

Following her lead, Wade leaned back as well as he replied, "Yep."

"This may be the last time for a long while that I see you."

"Yep."

"That means that we won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"I know that."

"So why are you so calm?"

"Because," the boy began sitting up a little, "I know that the failed Doc Brown is not happy with me being 'uncontrollable'. I understand that his little parasites don't control me like he hopes."

Man, those things were annoying too!

Quite, not to mention rude.

"And I know that he is focusing on pitching some other project. I know that. Hell, they know that. But, what they don't know but that I do is that I'm not going to be in here for long."

Sitting up to meet the boy face to face, Chesire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can't say much, but just know I'm going to be celebrating my independence day come next year." He then laid back down again, his expression turning serious, a rare sight to see in the boy. "So yeah, they might not focus on me anymore, but that will be there biggest mistake since they decided to make me. I may not know what my true purpose is, but like hell am I going to stay here and wait for it to come to me."

Chesire honestly wanted to say something at the boy's words. But what could she say. His words alone were a bit too cryptic. The only thing she understood from them was that Wade was planning on busting out of Cadmus come next year. Now, normally, she would tell her master about this. After all, he is one of the biggest investors in Wade's development and for him to lose the future assassin would be a huge blow. But…

"I won't tell if you don't."

If she was never asked about what he said, then she never heard it at all.

Looking over to the black haired girl, the heavily scarred boy smiled at her. "Thanks Jade," he replied. He then looked down before focusing on the girl again. "You know, since this is the last time I will see for a while, I am going to do something stupid."

Chesire furrowed her eyebrows at this statement. "Oh, and what woul-MMPH?!"

Before the black haired assassin could finish speaking, Wade kissed her right on the lips. It was short, but effective. While only their lips touched, Wade was skipping for joy on the inside. 'All right, first base!' A few seconds later, the clone pulled back and gave a cheeky grin to the girl before saying, "OK, you can hit me now." He then closed his eyes and braced for the attack. But it never came. Opening one eye, he saw that the girl was giving him a sly look.

 **Uh oh.**

 _Uh oh._

'Uh oh.'

The girl then grabbed the scarred and hairless head of the boy before bring it in and crashing her lip on his this time around. Honestly, while Wade should have been jumping for joy even more, he was honestly surprised he had not lost his nutsack or even gotten his head punted off. 'Wait a minute…does this mean…?'

A few seconds later, Chesire pulled back herself and stood up, giving her the boy a coy look as she did so. She then turned around and began to walk away, sashaying her hips as she did so. The girl then looked over her shoulder before saying, "Hope that lasts you until we meet again." With that said, the girl continued her walk out of the room, leaving a gob smocked boy behind.

 _Dude! She wants us!_

 **While I most normally disagreeing with you, I do agree she indeed wants us.**

Wade only just had a dreamy expression as he watched the girl leave. That may be the only kiss that the two would ever share, but it was one he was happy to get and share with her. But for now, his new goal was to simply wait.

 **Project Mercenary, 17 Years In, July 4, 2010:**

As the boy known as Wade Wilson, codenamed Project Mercenary sat on his bed, he looked at the calendar he had been given for his 'birthday'. He uses quotes for that word as it was less a birthday and more of a reminder of how much Desmond hated him. That fine, Luthy gave him just what he wanted: a calendar that had unicorns on it. Most would think that would be the stupidest gift, but for Wade, it was perfect. It was a way to keep track of the days. A way to keep track of time. It was a way to let him know that today was finally the day.

For today was his "Independence Day".

Finally, after 17 years of being stuck in this hell hole of a lab, he would be free. He'd be free to do anything and everything he desired. He'd go to amusement parks, play video games, and find some actual food!

But, he also had one goal that mattered above: find Deathstroke. However, while he was happy that the day he had hoped for all these years had come at last, he first needed to get out of his cell to get out. Then, he would need to get some…'tools' to get out. After all, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.

 **Uh…I thought we were gonna kill everyone here?**

 _Yes, we are. However that last line was meant as a metaphor. Something you rarely know of._

"Guys, do you mind?" Wade asked the voices that swam in his head. "I'm trying to be all dramatic."

 _Well then 'Mister Thespian', how do you even plan to get out in the first place?_

 **Yeah, Desmond has this place, especially your cell, on high alert lock down. So how you gonna get out?**

Before he could answer, the blaring sounds of an alarm rang through the boy's room.

" **INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONAL ON STANDBY!"**

All Wade did was smirk as he heard this. "That's how."


	3. Chapter 3: Independence Day Part 1

**July 4th, Cadmus Labs**

 **"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! ALL SECURITY PERSONEL APREHEND THE INTRUDERS!"**

As a group of armed soldiers ran down the hall way, a lone individual watched the group rush off after whoever they were chasing.

"Great, less trouble for me."

Steeping out of the shadows, Wade, now wearing a ninja mask made out of a pillow cover, looked left and right down each hallway to see if anybody else was coming. Once he was confident that no one was approaching, he ran down the opposite end way that the soldiers ran off to.

 **Wait a minute! What just happened?**

"What do you mean Bold?" the scarred boy asked as he continued running.

 _He means how did we go from the last chapter where you were in your room to here where you are running down a hallway?_

"Well voices in my possible insane head," Wade began just as he stopped in front of a specific door, "What happened was that I managed to sneak away a grenade during practice and hid it inside my arm. Then, using a spoon or knife, I cut my arm open and retrieved said grenade. Then, after pulling the pin and blowing up the room, I killed everybody that was around me. That is what we want you to believe but the truth is that the author is just too fucking lazy to be bothered to write that scene."

 **What author?**

The teen nonchalantly shrugged at this question. "I don't understand it myself. Hell, it was only when I started to hear you guys that I began to understand this sort of stuff. But enough about authors who can't finish their own works, now is fun time." Wade then reached into his pants and produced a served arm that he had taken from one of the scientist that had been killed earlier. Placing the hand on the door scanner, a small bing signaled the approval of the scan.

 _Bing? Seriously?_

The door then slid open and Wade ran inside, the door closing behind him. Turning on the lights, a childlike smile grew on the potential assassin's face. "Oh yes," he dreamily said.

Upon the walls were guns. Several different types strewn about the walls around the boy. Shotguns, revolvers, SMGs, pistols, snipers, and even a RPG.

 **It's Gunvana!**

 _I have to agree with you on that one. But remember, we can only take the bare necissities._

His expression now serious, Wade nodded his head. "Right voice," he said. The boy then grabbed one of the many duffel bags-

 _What kind of gun storing room has a duffel bag?_

-And looked over each weapon to decide he would take with him. He already knew that his beloved katanas were located in another room, along with another important piece of equipment he would need. But right now, he needed guns. Lots of guns.

"Hmm…I'm thinking we at least need some revolvers and semi-automatics," Wade said as he grabbed two of each, placing the former in the duffel and the latter in his pants.

 **Get a shotgun! Get a shotgun!**

"Oh yeah! Everybody loves a shotgun!"

 _I believe it is slinky._

"Who cares at this point?" the scarred clone asked as he placed the gun in his bag. "I think one or two SMGs should do nicely and also…"

This went on for a few minutes until Wade had placed nearly every single in his duffel bag. Smiling at his work, Wade nodded his head in approval. "Yep, that should be it."

 **Wait, what about that one?**

Turning his head, a near psychotic grin appeared on his face. "Oh yes, I almost forgot you my beauty!"

In front of the boy was an RPG-7, complete with rocket. Now, one might wonder why Cadmus, a lab built for science and innovation would have a literal rocket launcher. The answer is quite simple, for-

"Hey, whoever is writing this, shut up. No one cares," Wade yelled as he scowled at the air as if there was someone in front of him.

Shutting up.

"That's better," the scarred boy said as he nodded before turning his focus upon the lone weapon he had yet to grab.

 _I told you, only grab the necessities!_

"But I really need it!"

 **Yeah, we need it!**

 _For what?_

"For…I don't know…maybe some kind of monster battle that occurs in the next hour or two."

 **…**

 _…_

 _…Well I can't fault that logic._

Smiling as the more logical voice approved of his decision, Wade grabbed the rocket launcher and held it close to him while rubbing his cheek against it. "Oh my beloved, you and I are so going to cause death and destruction where we go." Taking his cheek off the weapon, the boy placed his final fire arm in his bagn before hefting the strap over his shoulder. With his enhanced strength, lifting a bag full of weapons was no problem.

"Now then," Wade said in a rare serious tone before cocking the pistols in each hand, "How's about a little freedom?"

 _With a dash of revenge?_

 **And a hint of destruction?**

Smiling more manically than before, the clone of Deathstroke level his weapons to the door as he said, "You guys read my thoughts."

The clone then kicked the door open-

 **Those doors must be taking the Japanese architect approach.**

-BEFORE stepping back into the hallway.

"Look out Stockman, Wadey is coming." The boy then turned and began to walk down the hallway-

"Huh?"

-until he saw a scientist standing a few meters away from his. Looking at the at the guns in his hand, Wade said, "Uh…I can explain."

However, the scientist did not want to hear him out as he turned around and ran off screaming.

 **Whelp, guess you got to go kill him.**

"Yeah," the boy said, his eyes never leaving the spot where the scientist was, "Guess I got to. Out of curiosity, what's my kill count at?"

 _That've we seen so far? Or in total general?_

"Total in general; including off screen kills."

 _At least 25 if I remember correctly._

"Well then, that guy is going to make 26, and Stockman?"

 **Numbah 27!**

Smiling, Wade exclaimed joyfully, "See, he can learn!" His smile was soon cut off as he heard an even louder alarm than before ring through the area.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! PROJECT MERCENARY HAS ESCAPED AND IS ARMED! ALL PERSONEL, PLEASE HEAD TO THE NEAREST SHELTER! PROJECT MERCENARY IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"

 **They made an alarm for us!**

"On one hand, I'm flattered," Wade said as he began running down the hallway towards the fleeing scientist, "But on the other hand, this causes a lot more trouble. But on the other hand, more points for my kill count!"

 _Wait a minute, that's three hands._

"So?"

 _…Nevermind._

"That's what I thought. First things first, kill that douche that let everyone know that I'm out and about. Second, get me my trusty katanas. Third-"

 **Revenge?**

 _Revenge._

"REVENGE!" the gun toting pillow masked assassin screamed as he ran down the hallway into the unknown.

 **In another part of Cadmus:**

"PROJECT MERCENARY IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"

Three young boys in their early teens stopped running as they heard the new alarm ring through the air.

"Uh…what's Project Mercenary?" asked the red headed boy, "And why do I get a bad feeling about that?" This yellow spandex clad boy was known to others as Kid Flash, the partner/nephew to the fastest man in the world, the Flash.

"I do not know," the dark skinned boy said in a calm yet cautious tone, "But for this 'Project Mercenary' to have its own alarm, they must be very worried. Especially if it takes priorities over us." The eldest of the three went by the name of Kaldur'ahm, better known as Aqualad, the apprentice to the king of the sea, Aquaman.

"I'm already hacking into Cadmus' files with the priority being 'Project Mercenary," the shortest of three said as he typed on his handheld device. He was one half of the Dynamic Duo, the protégé of the world's greatest detective Batman; his is Robin.

For these three boys, today was supposed to be their first step towards adulthood. Up until this day, they had believed that they were going to be joining the Justice League, the planet's protectors, the same organization their mentors were a part of. It was going so smoothly at first. They had been invited to the VIP section of the Hall of Justice.

However, it was when Speedy, a friend and the partner to Green Arrow, had revealed that the Hall of Justice was no longer the League's base of operations. Turns out, their new base was a satellite known as the Watchtower. The red colored archer made it known that he was not happy about being snubbed and stormed out, but not without delivering a few choice words to his mentor.

Then, a call arrived for the League informing them that there was a fire at Cadmus labs. But before they could react, another call had come in stating that there was an even bigger emergency. To make a long story short, the adults had told them to stay put and not investigate Cadmus on their own.

They did not listen.

However, when the three had infiltrated the lab, they had discovered there were a lot more to this place than many would believe. At the moment, they were running for their lives, avoiding guards and other…things, while also trying to find out just what Cadmus was hiding. But with this new alarm blaring, their curiosity was peaked.

After a few more minutes of typing, Robin smiled as he said, "Alright, found something. Project Mercenary is the black taped project with the sole purpose of…" Robin's smile disappeared as he read the line.

"What? What were they trying to do?" Kid Flash asked curiously, though he did not really want to know.

Looking at his friends, the Boy Wonder continued, this time much slower, "The sole purpose to create a clone of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator."

Hearing this, the other two boys' eye widened. Being under the tutelage of heroes, all three had come to hear of the legendary assassin and his exploits. While none of them had actually met the man, they knew that he was not someone to take lightly.

"Are you serious?!" the red head asked in a worried tone, "Why the hell would they do that?!"

"A personal assassin?" Aqualad guessed.

Looking back at the device, Robin said, "Well, officially, it says that it was in attempt to create the world's first man made super soldier. But I doubt that is what they were thinking of when they made a clone of Deathstroke."

"Can you find anything that proves that?"

The black haired boy shook his head in frustration. "No, I've tried looking in every nook and cranny with this file and there is nothing that says the hopes of this project other than a super soldier."

The Atlantean rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps in an attempt to keep his true purpose a secret from everyone."

"Maybe, but that still does not change the fact that there is a Deathstroke clone running around here," the speedster said, before turning to Robin, "Just how dangerous would you say he is on a level of one to ten?"

"Well, being trained since his creation, which took place nearly eighteen years ago, in several types of martial arts, weapons, assassination techniques, and super human feats, I'd say a nine."

"Oh, so we are only about the level of being totally screwed. Hooray," Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Hey, could be-"

"NOPE! NOT LISTENING!" the red head shouted as he plugged his ears.

"KF, I'm serious here-"

"That's what they all say before something happens!" Kid Flash said.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Robin asked with an all too smug grin adjourning his face.

"I don't! But this isn't magic! That statement is not to be said!"

"My friends," Aqualad said as he looked down the hallway.

"Give me second Kaldur," Robin said as he looked at the red head, "So now you are superstitious."

"I am not because there is nothing to be superstitious about! It's a matter of probability!"

"My friends," Kaldur repeated, this time a bit louder.

"One moment," both boys said, not even looking at the eldest of them.

"My friends!" the blond finally exclaimed.

"What?!" the other two asked in an annoyed tone.

Aqualad simply pointed down the hallway, to which the three could see…

"God damn it, I am so freaking lost."

A young boy(?) that was carrying a duffel bag, a gun in each hand, and bore a pillow case over his head. However, what drew the boys' attention were the horrendous scars that laced the boy's entire body.

Aqualad then broke the silence among the three by saying, "I do not believe that we will have to worry about finding this 'Project Mercenary, because I believe he has just found us."

Speaking of said clone, Wade was rather annoyed at the moment. First, thanks to the alarm that was pointing out his escape, there were a whole lot of guards that tried to stop him, meaning he had to dispose of them to continue. While this would have been fun, killing the same group over and over again just felt boring.

Then, there was the matter of getting his beloved katanas. While he did manage to retrieve them (along with something special), getting them had made him waste a lot of ammo. Add in the guys he had to kill before he got to the room, his duffel bag was a lot lighter than before. The only fully loaded weapons he had left were the revolvers, the semi-automatics, one SMG, and the RPG. Finally, finding Desmond was a lot harder than he anticipated. So yeah, he was rather pissed off.

Rubbing his eyes, the scarred boy let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit, I knew we should have taken a left back there."

 _Well, maybe if someone listened to me, we would not be so lost._

"Oh don't you give me that bullshit!" Wade exclaimed angrily, "You were absolutely no help with the directions. I'd rather let Bold take the wheel then listen to your directions!"

 **Yeah, and we all know what I would do with the wheel!**

 _Fine, I messed up once, but that doesn't…_

"Why did you go quiet all of a sudden?"

 _…Who are they?_

Confused, the clone turned his head around to see a group of three boys standing away from him. It was quite obvious that the three were not scientist and the clone doubted they worked here. They looked too…too…

 _Herioc?_

 **Colorful?**

"I was going to say out of place, but those work too," Wade said in agreeance with his voices. "But then again, they might be what we need."

 _A way out?_

"Bingo."

 **Was his name O!**

"Too easy Bold," the scarred boy said as he shook his head before focusing back onto the three boys. Deciding to put his best foot forward, Wade smiled underneath his hood while waving his hand at the other boys as he slowly walked towards them. "Hi there!"

The three protégés looked at each other wearingly before the dark skinned boy step forward and said, "Hello…are…are you Project Mercenary?"

"If you're going to ask me that, you better take me out for a drink first," was the clone's reply.

Despite the situation, Kid Flash snorted a bit in laughter at the joke the boy did. Robin watched the boy with a stoic poker face; however he was laughing a bit on the inside. And Kaldur was merely confused by the boy's words. Even though he had been to the surface a couple of times, and his friends had helped him get caught up with surface world slang and lingo, this was new to the Atlantean.

"I-"

"It's a joke fish boy!" Wade exclaimed happily as he continued to walk to the boys in front of him. When he noticed Aqualad's confused stare, the boy said, "You got gills, so I was just guessing that you are a fish guy. By the way, does the type of water you live in affect you or…?"

"So," Robin spoke up, cutting the taller boy off, "you are what everybody is freaking out about."

"And you three are what everybody was originally freaking out over before I got out," Wade countered before smiling once more, "But yeah, I'm 'Project Mervenary'. Though, right now PM sounds a lot better, so call me that."

 _PM?_

"It's the best I could come up with OK?" Wade said in an annoyed yone as he looked in the air besides his head.

 **We sound like some kind of time zone person. Look out everybody, it's PM!**

"Hey be glad it's not BM or whatever deity forbid BJ!"

The three apprentices looked at each other before Kid Flash whispered, "Oooookay, so this kid is crazy."

"You got that right KF," Robin said, nodding as he did.

"Perhaps the aftereffects of being trained so rigorously?"

Shaking his head in frustration, Wade turned his focus back onto the boys and said, "Soooo, what are you three strapping young lads doing in a shit hole like this?"

"Um," the red head began nervously before turning to his friends and whispering, "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Well, he does not look to be completely hostile."

"He's got a gun though and I am pretty sure that is blood on his mask and chest."

"And he is total chick magnet."

"AH!" Kid Flashed exclaimed as he noticed the fourth boy whispering over his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"Well, you were taking too long, so, I had to make myself known once again."

 _I think we already do that without talking._

 **Yeah, we kind of got that presence that no one can replicate or dublicate.**

 _Duplicate._

 **Huh?**

 _It's duplicate._

 **That's what I said.**

"Pretty sure you said dublicate."

 **What the hell is dublicate?**

 _We're getting off track here! They are our ticket out of here and you need to convince them to help you._

"I can do that." Wade then got on his knees and grabbed Kaldur's leg and began to cry, "PLEASE, YOU GOT TO HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE! I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR 17 YEARS AND IT HAS BEEN ONE SHITTY DAY AFTER ANOTHER! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

This statement caught Robin's attention. "Anything?" he asked, a smile forming on his face.

The clone nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, anything; just name it!"

The three boys looked at each once more before looking back to the still Kaldur leg clinging boy. Robin smiled as he said, "Well…"

* * *

"So, you wanted to head further into Cadmus, well you got your wish!" Wade exclaimed as the four ran down the hallway away from the creatures and scientists that chased them.

"Hey, you're the one that said he knew this place!" Kid Flash exclaimed in frustration.

"Yeah, only with what little room they gave me to walk around!"

"Both of you, please calm down," Kaldur requested.

Thankfully, the four had managed to find a room at the end of the hallway and Robin had locked it from the inside using his device.

"There, we're safe," the blacked haired boy said in a satisfactory tone.

"We're trapped," Aqualad countered.

"That's looking at it a little pessimistically ain't it?" Wade asked.

"I'm just speaking realistically."

"Uh guys," Kid Flash called out, garnering the attention of the other three, "You might want to look at this." The red head then pushed a button on a counsel in front of him. causing the lights to turn on.

Oooh, I see they got H.R. Giger to decorate for them.

As the other boys joined the speedster, they noticed the pod in front in them. And within the pod was a boy that looked no older than the four. His hair was short and black, and he wore a white jumpsuit of sorts with a red 'S' on his chest. Above his head were three small versions of the creatures that were chasing the four earlier.

"Big K little r," Kid Flash said as he walked up to the pod, "The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He turned back to the group before asking, "Another clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad said in a calm tone.

"Uh, right," the short boy said as he plugged a wire into the counsel.

Wade walked up to the pod and stood next to Kid Flash before saying, "So this is what Stockman was up to for the last few weeks."

 **And here we thought we had something special.**

 _You think you know a guy._

The red head looked at the pillow wearing boy in confusion, with a trace of understanding, as he asked, "Stockman?"

"Yeah, you know, the scientist that-"

"Works for the Shredder. How do you-"

"These things keep appearing in my head."

"Got it!" Robin exclaimed as he looked at the image on his glove. The other walked over and peered over him to look at the image. "Weapon designation Superboy; a clone forced grown in…16 weeks?!" Everyone's eyes widened at what they heard. Well…

"Huh, don't know if I am lucky or not to have grown on my own."

 _Read the mood Wade._

Sending him a quick glare, Robin continued to read, "From DNA acquired from Superman."

The blond's eyes narrowed as he heard this. "Stolen from Superman."

Kid Flash nodded as he heard this. "No way the big man knows about this."

 **Just like us!**

Hush you.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven."

"And these…creatures?" the Atlantean asked wearingly pointing to the tiny creatures above Superboy's head.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin answered, "Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

 **Hey didn't they try to-**

 _Hush you!_

"And who knows what else. They are…making a slave out of Superman's son!" the speedster said in worriment.

As he heard this, Wade focused his attention onto the 16 week old clone in the pod. For seventeen years, the scarred boy had been the personal test dummy for Cadmus. For seventeen years, he had been shot at, stomped, electrocuted, and even melted a couple of times. And now they were going to make an infant of sorts their slave. Normally, he really should not care. He's got his own goals, his own plans and things to do. But…

 _You know what we must do._

Sighing, the scarred clone took out one of his weapons and stabbed it right into the side of the pod, shocking the other three.

"What are you doing?!" Kid Flash asked angrily.

Turning to the red head, Wade simply said, "Getting him out of there" While not a brilliant plan, the clone of Deathstroke knew that if he destroyed the lock to the pod, then he could easily open the pod itself and get the other clone out.

"I'm already on it," Robin said as he typed away at his gauntlet, hacking the counsel and opening the pod. When this happened, the white wearing boy opened his eyes and looked at the four in front of him.

 **He's shy! Give him a big hug!**

"Hey there pal!" Wade jubilantly exclaimed while holding his arms out, "Why don't you give a fellow clone a nice big AGH!"

The scarred boy never got to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the floor by the Superman clone and proceeded to have his face beat on.

 **He doesn't want hugs! He does not want hugs!**

"I can see that ass hole!" Reaching into his pants, Wade produced one of his guns and unloaded a clip point blank into the clones face. Unfortunately, all this did was annoy the clone as he smacked the weapon away and continued his vicious beat down.

Thankfully, the other three began to step in to try and pry Superboy off Wade. However, this was met with little success as all the black haired boy did was attack them instead.

Looking at the beat down the others were getting, Wade frowned as he said, "Fuck this. I am not getting caught for this shit." He then turned around and began to run towards the darkest corner he could find.

 _What are you doing?_

"What's it look like?"

 **It looks like you are being a pussy.**

"No, I'm being smart. We waited so long to get out and I am not letting something like this fuck me over sideways."

Meanwhile, Superboy had just finished knocking out three of the boys ripped open the locked door. Desmond, accompanied by the hero known as Guardian and another scientist walked in. The head of Cadmus overlooked the Superman clone's work and smiled.

"Excellent," he said in an approving tone. His smile however disappeared as he began to look around the room. "Where is Project Mercenary?"

Confused by this question, the clone looked around before returning his visage back to his creator.

Sighing, Desmond shook his head. "No matter, he's still here. I know it. We'll just flush him out. Grab them." The brown haired scientist walked out of the room, the others following him, with Superboy dragging the knocked out boys.

As this was happening, Wade merely watched in his shadowy corner, hidden from the naked eye. Standing up, the scarred boy shifted the bag on his shoulder before reaching down and pushing a button on his belt. Then, in a flash of light, he was gone.


End file.
